Project:Chat/Logs/26 May 2017
12:14 hi 12:19 hi 03:50 I shalt name all major airlines based in america 03:50 Delta 03:50 American 03:50 United 03:50 The End 03:51 Now for Europe 03:51 The Cheap as hell RyanAir 03:51 Merkelreich Lufthansa 03:52 Iberia 03:52 British Airways 03:52 Air France 03:52 KLM 03:52 easyJet 03:52 Turkish Airlines 03:52 Aeroflot 03:52 SAS 03:53 Norwegian Air 03:53 Air Berlin 03:53 Don't forget Aer Dingus 03:53 Lingus 03:53 I love having chat bots 03:54 _ 03:54 Now for CANADA 03:54 home of theleafs 03:55 and the sens which just lost to penguins 03:55 Air Canada 03:55 WestJet 03:55 Porter 03:55 and 03:55 AIR TRANSAT 03:55 03:55 Mexico has Vivaaerobus.com 03:56 who puts .com in an airline name 03:56 SR's watching and is like 03:56 Dafuq is this leaf talking aboot 04:32 hi 02:10 (feel) 02:11 I only have 4 tabs open ;-; 02:12 Oh my god what is this 02:12 big NUTELLA AND OREO ICECREAM 02:12 big OMG 02:12 woah 02:16 desa 02:16 sdfk 02:36 Wish 02:36 Under 02:37 U still there? 03:04 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 03:17 Heloooo....... 08:03 ... 08:03 ... 08:03 ??? 08:03 Is my wifi working?? 08:03 I can't seeanything... 08:03 ok... 08:22 hi... 08:22 ... 08:22 ... 08:22 08:22 08:22 08:22 08:22 08:22 08:22 08:22 08:22 08:22 08:22 :( 08:38 sssssup 08:38 i will into song now 08:41 08:41 08:41 You can't bribe the door on your way to the sky 08:41 You look pretty good down here 08:41 But you ain't really good 08:41 08:41 We never learn, we've been here before 08:41 Why are we always stuck and running from 08:41 The bullets, the bullets? 08:41 We never learn, we've been here before 08:41 Why are we always stuck and running from 08:41 Your bullets, the bullets? 08:41 08:41 Just stop your crying 08:41 It's a sign of the times 08:41 We gotta get away from here 08:41 We gotta get away from here 08:41 Just stop your crying 08:41 It'll be alright 08:41 They told me that the end is near 08:41 We gotta get away from here 08:41 08:41 Just stop your crying 08:41 Have the time of your life 08:41 Breaking through the atmosphere 08:41 And things are pretty good from here 08:41 Remember, everything will be alright 08:41 We can meet again somewhere 08:41 Somewhere far away from here 08:41 08:41 We never learn, we've been here before 08:41 Why are we always stuck and running from 08:41 The bullets, the bullets? 08:41 We never learn, we've been here before 08:41 Why are we always stuck and running from 08:41 The bullets, the bullets? 08:41 08:41 08:41 Just stop your crying 08:41 It's a sign of the times 08:41 We gotta get away from here 08:41 We gotta get away from here 08:41 Stop your crying 08:41 Baby, it'll be alright 08:41 They told me that the end is near 08:41 We gotta get away from here 08:41 08:41 We never learn, we've been here before 08:41 Why are we always stuck and running from 08:41 The bullets, the bullets? 08:41 We never learn, we've been here before 08:41 Why are we always stuck and running from 08:41 Your bullets, the bullets? 08:41 08:41 We don't talk enough 08:41 We should open up 08:41 Before it's all too much 08:41 Will we ever learn? 08:41 We've been here before 08:41 It's just what we know 08:41 08:41 Stop your crying, baby 08:41 It's a sign of the times 08:41 We gotta get away 08:41 We got to get away 08:41 We got to get away 08:41 We got to get away 08:41 We got to get away 08:41 We got to—we got to—away 08:41 We got to—we got to—away 08:41 We got to—we got to—a 08:41 way 08:41 ist gut when you sing into chatbots 08:58 wow the copypasta... 09:50 Anyone home? 09:50 hk 09:51 What does that even mean? 09:51 HI KIDS!!! 09:51 (clown 09:51 NGH 09:52 I've been having nightmares... 09:52 BAD ONES 09:52 On monday I was at this camp and my brother got ranover and i cried lots. 09:53 On tuesday, this bit's embarrassing, my stuffed animals, i have them instead of friends, got their heads ripped off... 09:54 Last night, wednesday, 09:54 My parents sent me to this place to have me cloned, then kill me, so they could go to a theme park. 09:54 I ran away and commited suicide. 09:54 Sigh... 09:55 Tommorow night's gonna suck for sure. 09:55 dang 09:55 What? 09:56 *Walks into room* DAAAAAANG *walks out* 09:57 mhmm 09:57 (pokerface) 09:58 IS IT CANCER? OR AIDS? OR THE COLD? 10:01 ... Category:Chat Logs